


马人与告密生

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “是不是这就是全部了？”玛丽埃塔问，“当了一次告密生，就是终身，无论多少次，我都会是泄密的那个人。”
Relationships: Firenze & Marietta Edgecombe
Kudos: 5





	马人与告密生

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.费伦泽&玛丽埃塔·艾克莫，时间线混血王子；  
> 2.内含玛丽埃塔对整个告密生事件的看法。关于该事件需要说明一点，邓不利多提到在玛丽埃塔改口同意邓不利多军在成为非法学生社团后只集会过一次之前，金斯莱修改了她的记忆。我假定他们并没有把它改回来。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

费伦泽在操场上遇到那个女孩，她有一头金红色卷发，穿着拉文克劳的校服，脸上有一些很深的印记，像是严重的皮肤病留下的。尽管她显然费尽了心思去遮盖，仍然很明显。费伦泽对人类疾病不算多有研究，但他认出那些印记排成的“告密生”字样，于是知道它们的来历并不简单，想必是人类魔法的作用。

女孩说她名叫玛丽埃塔·艾克莫，是一名七年级学生。费伦泽尽管被部族斥为“亲人类者”，那只是一种立场上的倾向，他与人类实则是没有多少共同语言的。他与那玛丽埃塔说话的唯一原因，是他能察觉这个女孩身上的孤独。马人们鄙视孤独，因为一个马人若时常觉得孤独，他便会被认为是无法静心体会万灵语言的低能儿；但就他所知，这种现象在人类中十分常见，而排遣学生的孤独通常被认为是人类教师的职责之一。

费伦泽对玛丽埃塔简单介绍了自己今夜观星的情况。天空从城堡脚下和从林间空地看起来有些许差异，而且由于环境的限制，许多传统的马人占卜方式在场地上都难以实现，所以他并未得出任何结论。玛丽埃塔露出很感兴趣的表情，但费伦泽明白她的心思从来不在星空的明暗上。这没有冒犯到他，对人类在感受天体语言上的愚钝他早有认知。

“只有你还愿意跟我说话了。”玛丽埃塔突然说，费伦泽礼貌地住了口，“你看不出来我很丑，是不是？”

“我对鉴别人类的外貌缺乏经验。”费伦泽回答，“但就我所知，这在人类内部也有很大的分歧。”

“可是你能看出我是告密生，它就写在我脸上呢。”

“你脸上带着这个词，不代表你就是。”

玛丽埃塔猛地转向他，发尾在夜风中甩动。

“可我确实是！”她说。

费伦泽并不理解她的痛苦。马人也会采取烙印的方式惩罚同族，留下烙印后，过失者便会被认为已经受了相当的惩罚，因而重新受到部族的接纳。只有那些不肯承认过错、拒绝接受惩罚的马人，才会被驱逐出去——譬如他自己。所以在他看来，既然这个女孩脸上已然留下印记，这件事就该结束了。

“无论如何，我想那跟我没有太大的关系。”他采取了相对安全的回答方式，“但如果你信任我，我愿意倾听。”

费伦泽并不是真的很愿意倾听，人类太醉心于琐碎小事，将它们无限放大，迫使自己和他人相信天体都会因此受到影响。那实在荒诞无稽，无论人类还是马人，作为个体，都不过是一粒微尘。但他确实在努力做好一个人类教师。

于是玛丽埃塔开始倾诉，就像大部分人类那样，她抓重点的能力十分欠缺，情感又过于丰富，说到一半还哭了起来。费伦泽听说过面对哭泣的人类女性，常用的办法是拥抱，但他也知道不是所有人类都乐意被“四条腿的”触碰。幸而玛丽埃塔没有向他寻求安慰的意思，自己用袖子擦着眼泪继续说下去，尽管有些时候费伦泽几乎没法听清她的话。

玛丽埃塔的叙述从她的朋友秋·张对哈利·波特新生的迷恋开始，就费伦泽所知，有很多人类对哈利·波特抱有迷恋。哈利从杀死秋的前男友塞德里克·迪戈里的人手中逃脱，并拼死带回了塞德里克的遗体，玛丽埃塔认为这是秋将情感转向哈利的最大原因。出于这种迷恋，秋感到自己无法单独面对哈利，便在哈利开始组建一个名为“邓不利多军”的社团时，拖上自己的朋友加入了。

她着重强调自己参加“演讲”时并非自愿，只是出于陪伴朋友的好意，又因为众目睽睽下的压力（又是一个费伦泽无法理解的地方），她只得与其他参与者一道在赫敏·格兰杰提供的名单上签字。整个过程都是碍于情面，她对哈利发起的活动从来不感兴趣——费伦泽能看出这不是全部实情，至少，玛丽埃塔一定对哈利本人及他和秋之间的感情进展有着相当的兴趣。在第一次确定社团名称的聚会之后，玛丽埃塔的叙述明显变得混乱而不确定。在她结束叙述但尚未结束哭泣的那段时间，费伦泽又将听到的信息整理了一阵，才理清头绪。

玛丽埃塔的叙述包括两个相互矛盾的部分。玛丽埃塔本人的记忆，同时也是她愿意相信的那部分，主要内容是由于乌姆里奇突然颁布的关于学生社团审查的规则，邓不利多军在组建后的约半年期间内一直没有集会，她自己也几乎忘记了这件事。但到了三月，不知出于什么原因，该社团在邓不利多和哈利的主持下再次集结了，这显然是非法的。玛丽埃塔为了避免危害扩大，赶在集会前向乌姆里奇进行了报告，导致该社团解体，邓不利多被免除校长职务。费伦泽记得这件事，失去了邓不利多的支持，夏季学期接下来的一段时间，他在霍格沃茨很不好过。

另一个部分则是其他人所相信的。在第一次集会后的几个月里，邓不利多军维持着每周一次的集会频率，进行各种抵抗黑魔法的实用咒语学习，期间玛丽埃塔和秋也经常参加，而后玛丽埃塔在一次集会前将该社团举报了，并告知乌姆里奇进入集会地点有求必应屋的方法。

无论是哪一种，导向结果都一样：在向乌姆里奇报告的时候，玛丽埃塔脸上长出了大量紫色脓包，组成“告密生”字样。这是由于赫敏在他们第一次签署的名单上施加了咒语，而直到玛丽埃塔因为告密脸上长出脓包之前，他们中没有任何一个人知情。

发现自己面部的变化后，玛丽埃塔立刻停止了告密，除了秋，她没有再与任何人谈过有关邓不利多军的事，但直到现在，那些脓包留下的印记仍清晰可见。圣芒戈的治疗师开了几种祛除疤痕的药剂，让她每天涂抹，但他们谁也拿不准最终能达到什么效果。

“我是不是永远都会是这个样子？”玛丽埃塔噙着泪水的眼睛睁得大大的，费伦泽意识到，她是在寻求关于未来的答案。

“人类的意外事故对于广阔的宇宙来说太过微小，以马人观测行星的方式，无法预知其后果。”他采取了较委婉的措辞，这是他正学习的技能之一。

“这对我来说一点都不微小！”玛丽埃塔叫道，“接下来我见到的每个人在了解我之前，都会直接认定我是告密生，我都不知道该怎么活下去了！”

“我相信这对你来说是很重要的。”费伦泽回答，“很抱歉我给不了你要的答案，也许你可以向人类占卜寻求帮助。”

“人类占卜！”玛丽埃塔尖利地笑了一声，情绪失控的征兆，“城堡里没有任何一个人类会替我占卜！特里劳尼教授就知道哭，为了自己被开除伤心，其他人——其他人——哦！他们怎么会帮助一个告密生！他们只会嘲笑我，鄙视我！尽管他们才是违反法令的人！”

“如果你认为自己的选择是正确的，那么——”

“我当然是正确的！”玛丽埃塔尖叫，“他们在违法，迟早都会有人告密，如果那个人不是我，我就会跟其他人一起被开除！我妈妈在魔法部工作，如果让别人知道她女儿参加了这种社团，会怎么说她啊？她会被鄙视，坐冷板凳！我想毕业后去圣芒戈工作，如果我被开除，就不可能了！我是在保护我自己！要是知道学生集会会被宣布违法，我第一次都不会去！”

看起来，她不再需要费伦泽的回应了，他觉得玛丽埃塔只是需要有人听她说这些话。

“他们还说我参加了好几个月，这怎么可能啊？我怎么可能冒险参加非法学生社团这么长时间？我在他们第一次非法集会的时候就举报了！那样对他们更好，如果他们没有成功进行那次聚会，就没有什么非法社团，最多被扣一点分数，什么事都没有。要不是……要不是我阻止了他们，再有人告密的时候，要滚蛋的就不止邓不利多了！邓不利多……”

玛丽埃塔吞咽了一下，更使劲地擦拭泪水，把眼睛弄得更红了。费伦泽有一种感觉，即便在这种时候，她也不愿意辱骂校长。

“都怪赫敏·格兰杰！这个撒谎精，婊子，贱货……”她使用了一长串的侮辱性词汇，“她是故意的！她就是享受把别人的脸变成这个样子，否则她怎么会不告诉我们？要是知道有这个咒语，我绝对不会去告密——不，我根本就不会在那张该死的纸上签字！每个人都觉得她做得高明极了，只有我看穿了她……恶毒成性……毁掉别人的脸，假装无辜……呸，聪明极了……”

“我永远都不会原谅她！”玛丽埃塔最后总结道，“我希望她死掉，最好神秘人也划烂她的脸，死得越痛苦越好！”

言辞上的诅咒影响不到任何人的命运，但费伦泽有些担心玛丽埃塔会真的采取什么行动。按照人类习惯，即便在成年后，尚未毕业的学生通常也被视为幼崽，是不容伤害的。

“那你接下来要怎么做呢？”他问。

玛丽埃塔慢慢地呼吸着，经过刚才的发泄，她平静下来了，一副很累的样子。这个时间，人类早就应该入睡了。

“我能做什么呀？”她没精打采地说，“她那么厉害，帮着波特做了一大堆了不起的事，我能拿她怎么办？而且他们已经够恨我了，要是让别人发现我对她做了什么，他们会扒了我的皮。”

“你需要一个途径平息自己的怨恨。”

“我需要我的脸好起来！”玛丽埃塔又激动起来，摸着那些斑点，“我的确是告密了，我承认……可我不该受到这种惩罚！她有什么权力这么做？我只不过犯了一个错误，她就要我一辈子付出代价……只因为她做得到……”

“从你刚才的叙述来看，目前还不能断定这是终身性的。”费伦泽说，“它们很有可能会好起来。就我所知，五年级的人类通常没有那么高强的魔法能力。”

“你说的可不是格兰杰，人人都说她是天才。”玛丽埃塔把最后一个词说得像诅咒一样。

费伦泽沉默了。他一直知晓的一项常识是，如果不知道什么话恰当，就最好什么都不要说。

“我试过的。这咒语说我是告密生，我想，如果我不再是告密生了，它们或许会消失。”玛丽埃塔继续道，“我想补救我犯的错，所以我说服了我妈妈不要把事情闹大。她对这件事非常生气，想向部里举报，因为我在校内遭遇了如此严重的事故，但我说服她不要这样做。我想，要是我阻止格兰杰和邓不利多因此遭遇更多麻烦，它就会放过我。但这没有用。”

“我试着向所有愿意听我说话的人道歉，告诉他们很抱歉我出卖了他们，请他们原谅我。秋原谅了我，还有几个人也是，但这些疤完全没有减少。这几个月我都在试，但什么都没有用，这个咒语根本就不在乎我会不会变好，就像该死的格兰杰一样，只看到我犯下的这一个错，然后告密生！告密生！告密生！我到死都只是告密生了，没人关心我还有什么，没人！我再也不能面对别人了，每天我都得带着面纱……”

她发着抖，看向茫茫夜色。

“是不是这就是全部了？”玛丽埃塔问，“当了一次告密生，就是终身，无论多少次，我都会是泄密的那个人。”

“如果那非你所愿，我想首先你要做的是建立起对自己的信念。”费伦泽回答。

“我都没办法相信我自己了。”玛丽埃塔说，“我是什么，就在我脸上写着呢。连我都觉得我自己会出卖别人。”

“我不完全理解人类对相貌的执着。但我认为，只要你愿意，它们可以只是一些图案。”费伦泽说，“我们没法预见自己每一次行为的后果。劝说同族插手人类命运的时候，我想到过我会因此被打为叛徒、逐出族群吗？我想过我有一天会接受人类的喂养、领取人类钱币维持生活吗？我想过自己会无处可去，只能指导一些实际上毫无天分的马驹观察鼠尾草烟雾度日吗？他们中的大部分都将我当成一匹会说话的马，少部分则把我当成畸形的人，无论何种都是难以置信的羞辱。我想过我能忍受这一切吗？”

玛丽埃塔的眼睛睁大了，她肯定从来没有想过这个，即便在人类之间，她也是不太为他人去想的类型。

“没有什么能给我们关于自身命运的答案，无论是马人还是人类，对于这个宇宙来说都太微小了。对于自身的命运，我们能做的只有继续向前，看看到底会发生什么。”费伦泽往前走了一小步，蹄子在碎石上发出轻响。

“现在我能做的，就是当好一个人类教师，这就是为什么我与你说这些。我认为你该回去睡觉了，孩子。”

玛丽埃塔照办了。不管是什么驱使她深夜跑到场地上，都让位给了她的困倦。费伦泽悄悄跟着她，直到她爬上楼梯，他的马蹄无法继续跟随。

他开始好奇这个人类的命运，但群星之间没有答案。

（全文完）


End file.
